


Charles and Jules

by Rock_F1_Soccer



Series: The perfect soulmate AU nobody asked for [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Coming Back, Feelings, Hurt, Love, M/M, crash, losing of memory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_F1_Soccer/pseuds/Rock_F1_Soccer
Summary: When Charles crashes at the same spot as Jules did a few years ago and survives a little surprise waits at this spot. But Jules can’t remember a thing, he just knows that Charles makes his heart skip a beat. And he’s an Angel, but he doesn’t know that.





	1. Chapter 1

Charles walked alone in the paddock. He was scared, he was really scared. He’s here know in Suzuka just like Jules all those Years ago. Just one think was different: he would cross the finish line, he would be safe. Yeah, he would be safe. “Hey, Charles!” “Hey, Max. What’s wrong?” “Nothing, but you seemed to be in another universe.” “I was just thinking...” “Jules?” “Yeah...” “You’re scared?” “Just a little bit, it’s like last year.” “Yeah, well I need to go. Christian wanted to talk to me.” “Key, see you in my back than.” “You mean when I’m overtaking you, right?” “I meant what I said and you know that!” 

Mattia couldn’t believe what he saw on his screen. Charles crashed, he crashed and Mattia just saw Jules car for a moment. ‘Please don’t die, please be save’ he thought. It repeated in his head just like a mantra. Charles wasn’t out of the car know, how should he explain to the others when the young man dies? He couldn’t stand this himself, how should the younger drivers? But then he saw that the Stewards helped Charles out of the car, he was standing, he was alive and hopefully not seriously hurt. Then he saw a bride light, just a few seconds and then it was gone. Charles and the Stewards must have seen that too. Charles was know brought to the medical car, of curse he needed to be checkt and Mattia would get sure that the young Monegassé went straight to the nearest hospital.   
  


Charles just wanted to sleep. Mattia took him straight to the nearest hospital when he was out of the medical center in the paddock. He was happy that someone cared for him but he really wanted to sleep. He was tired and scared. He crashed at the same spot like Jules did all those years ago and then there was this bright light. It hurts in his eyes even when it was a few hours age. It hurts in his eyes, in his head and in some way in his heart too. He didn’t know what would wait when he went back onto the track tomorrow to search for his phone. Mattia said that he had called is mother after he knew Charles was safe but he needed to hear her voice. But sleep comes first. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next one. Hope you guys like it😉

Where the hell was he? It looked like a race track but why would he be here? Wait a minute... who the hell was he? Did he have an accident and hab amnesia now? But that wouldn’t explain where he was and why he was here. And why did his back hurt? He couldn’t remember that he harm himself there... well he couldn’t remember anything, so that wasn’t a surprise but it really hurts. Wait, when this is a race track than there need to be people right? Maybe when he find another human being they could help him. And when this is a race track there would be a reason why he’s here, so maybe they knew him? God, he really needed to find someone. He began to walk down the track and after a few minuets, well he didn’t have something to look at the time so he thought it was minuets, he saw some buildings. ‘I hope there are some people.’, he thought and just in this moment there was a young man with brown hair in a red polo shirt, he could swear he know that shirt. “Hey!” The man had heard him and looked in his direction. The look the man gave him was something between shock and disbelieve. 

Charles couldn’t believe it. There did he stand. The man he know so long, the man he loved, the man that should be dead, the man that died here, four years ago, at this track, at the same spot he crashed yesterday. It wasn’t possible that Jules was standing there and looked in his direction. “Is everything okay with you?” “Yeah, it’s just...” “What?” “Nothing, Jules.” “Who is Jules?” Charles could feel his heart cracking. This man was definitely Jules Bianchi. “You are Jules. We know each other since we’re kids.” “Really? You know me this long?” “Yes” “I’m sorry but I can’t remember anything.” “You can’t remember?” “I don’t even know how I landed here or where I am. You really don’t look right, you’re sure everything is okay?” “Yes, it’s just...” “Just what?” “Nothing, I’ll tell you later.” “Then who am I?” “Not here.”   


When someone knocked at his door Kimi thirst thought it would be Lando or Mark but he wasn’t sure about what he saw. There were Charles with Jules. Well, Charles wasn’t a surprise, the young man came often since his move to Ferrari but Jules... well Jules should be dead. In Finnland they had some stories or as some say legends about soulmates and that everyone had one but that someone came back from the dead, well that was even for Kimi strange. “Charles?” “I know Kimi, I know... But I didn’t know where else to go.” “I see. Come in.” “Who’s that?” Jules. He should know. Kimi showed him how to brake here in Suzuka when the younger man was here for the first time. “He’s a friend and colleague and you know him.” “Really?” “We raced together, well not in the same team but still.” Jules seemed really surprised. “I’m a race driver?” “You were...” “I was?” “Yeah, you had an accident and...” “That’s why I can’t remember?” By the look that Charles gave him he really shouldn’t tell the Frenchman the truth. “I guess.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jules, that was his name. When he could believe Charles and Kimi it was a French one. He liked it, really. „you said we both know each oother since we´re kids, Charles.“ „Yeah, why?“ „Well, I can´t remember and you seemed a little, well, I don´t know, shooked when you saw me on track.“ „You want to know why right?“ „Yes“ Next to Charles Kimi looked a little bit nervous. „Charles?“ „Oui?“ „We need to talk.“ They both went to another room.

  
„You know that we can´t tell him that he should be dead, right?“ „Yeah, I know but I don´t know what to say when he asks.“ Kimi needed to think a little bit but then he rememberd what someone said to him. „Give me five minutes.“ „What?“ „Just give me five minutes.“ And so he got out oft he bathroom and the hotelroom and went straight to another one.

  
He knocked on the door and when knowbody answerd he punshed on the door. „What the hell is wrong with you?“ His former collegue Jos Verstappen asked him. „You remember what you said to me in 2003?“ „I said a lot to you in 2003 and most of these things had to do with babysitting Max.“ „Yeah, even when he wasn´t at the track.“ „I was stessed that Year. But what thing do you mean?“ „The thimg with amnesia and I could come to you when I don´t know what to do.“ The Dutchman clearly was thinking and then Kimi saw that he rememberd. „Who?“ „You wouln´t believe it if I would just tell you.“ „Wait a second.“ Well, Jos needed almost three minutes but when he came back the two straight went back to Kimi´s room.

  
When they got in, they thirst saw Jules who looked a little bit angry and then Charles who clearly didn´t know what to do. „What is Jos doing here?“ The young Monegasse asked. „Well, we both don´t know what to do so I went to the person that always knows what to do.“ Kimi answerd. „And that person is Jos?“ „We both wish it wasn´t like that.“ „I know what name?“ „What name Jules?“ „Jos, but I don´t know why.“ Kimi knew why, Jules knew Max, Jos son, they drove the Free Practice together, here in Suzuka, five years ago.

  
„What did you tell him so far?“ „Not much, just his name and we answerd the questions he had but when he asked why Charles was shooked when he saw him…“ „You came to me?“ „Yes, I never was in this situation.“ „And what do you think why is he back?“ „There are some stories in Finnland but…“ When Kimi didn´t finished the scentece Jos could jump up the wall. The younger one was always like this when he was talking about anything he didn´t believe in. “Kimi, what are those stories about?” “Soulmates” “You´re kidding.” “No”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it guys. And thanks for the positive Feedback at the first chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

“Soulmates? Kimi...” “I know but there are some stories. I mean I’ve never heard about someone coming back from dead but still.” “That can’t... I mean... That’s just...” “Awkward?” “Yeah” Kimi new it was strange and he didn’t believed it himself but he just wanted to say it. But when it was true... The press would find out about Jules sooner or later and then they needed an explanation. “Do you know what to do next?” “No” Well, now they had a problem. His phone rang. 

When is mother had ever found a more disturbing and wrong time to call him he would adopt Lando. And Max. And Mick. “Äiti?” “Hello susi.” “Äiti!” “Sorry, what’s wrong with you?” “What?” “I am your mother! I know when something isn’t right, so?” “Jules back.” “The shiny French?” “Yeah” “That could be a soulmate action.” “You know I don’t believe that?” “But you thought about it too.” “Yeah. What are we supposed to do now?” “We?” “Yeah, Jos, Charles and I” “Charles? You mean the little baby?” He could hit a wall, his mother had always a strange way to remember someone but to call a man that won two races in a row in a year that really isn’t Ferrari’s a little baby, well that was even for her strange. “Yeah Äiti, the little baby.” Charles looked at him like he could hit him. “Give me Jos.” “My mother want to talk to you.” “Oh fuck.” That was a way to discribe your feelings when his mother wanted to talk to you and you did nothing wrong, well nothing you knew.   


In another room another person had an other problem. Max would meet Alex later and he didn’t knew what to wear, well it wasn’t a date but still. Okay maybe Max wished it was a date. But when Alex just wanted to be friends he would accept it. He needed to take what he get, even when he was a Verstappen. Not that his father told him to reach for more, even when he couldn’t get more (people were really thinking like that!) it was in his DNA, his grandfather was worse than him and his father together! A knock. And another. He looked at the clock. Shit! He forgot the time! Luckily he had some clothes on even when the shirt was one of his fathers.

Alex knew he wasn’t at time but he was standing twenty minutes in front of his case. Max needed to understand. When the younger one opened the door Alex saw that Max wasn’t wearing his one shirt whit one look. “Where’s the shirt from?” “It’s my fathers...” Did the Dutchman just went red? That was kinda sweet. “Come in.” “Sure” “Do you want to play FIFA?” “You don’t want to change your clothes right?” “Something wrong with that?” “No” Did the other just try to flirt or was it on Alex’ mind?


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

“How can you be so good in this?” How could Alex ask him that? He was 22. “What are you thinking I did at home when there wasn’t a cart race?” “I don’t know. Homework, school?” “I ‘went’ to an online school so yeah...” “Your friends didn’t right?” ‘I didn’t had much friends and the most of them lived in another country’ Max couldn’t say that out loud. “No and I get bored real fast so... Hey!” Alex had started a new game and scored a goal against him. “Yass!” “You little...” “Who do you call little! Mr Tiny!” “Take that back buddah!” “No way dutchie.” He could punish the other one right in the face but then his phone rang. “Max?”

“Sorry, Daniel. You texted me? Yeah I didn’t see it. Yeah I’m with Alex.” Daniel. Alex didn’t like the older one. Max always seemed discomforted when he thought he and the Aussie were alone. “Yeah sure you can come over. No Alex won’t be around. Yeah sure. Bye.” Alex knew that Max’ ‘Bye’ came after the older one hang up. “Sorry Alex but...” “I heard it.” “Yeah...” Alex stood up and walked to the door. “See, Max. If something isn’t right you can talk to me.” “You sound like my father but sure I will.” “What are you doing here? Max said you were gone!” “I’m on my way Daniel, bye.”

Alex started to think when he was back in his room. He always thought that the Aussie was a very nice person, always happy and couldn’t hurt anyone then he saw him when he was around Max. He always liked the Dutch. The younger one was always around people, was nearly always happy and always spoke his mind. Then Alex came to Formula 1 and he learned to know another side from Max. The lonely one, the one that was only sad, the one that didn’t speak his mind. Alex didn’t like this side but the saddest think about it was that Daniel put that side out of Max. He realized that Max better side came back out when he was around. Hopefully he could fix Max, help him to find his true self, again.

A few hours later Jos came back to his room. They had decided that Jules would sleep in Kimi’s room even when Charles didn’t like that but it was safer. Kimi wouldn’t get disturbed, he sad right at the beginning that he would kill the person that would disturb him when he was sleeping, especially when he was sleeping. He remembered that one time Michael forget that at the end of the 2001 season.   


_“You don’t really think that this is a good idea right?” “Sure I think.” “He told you right from the start that he don’t like to get disturbed when he is sleeping?” “Jos... you’re overreacting!” The Dutch knew that that wasn’t true. He just doesn’t wanted the German to die. He knew that Kimi could and would do that. And he liked his boyfriend, well if he wouldn’t like him they wouldn’t have two kids. They reached the door of Kimi’s room and the older one knocked. A few seconds later an angry looking Finn opened. “I told you.” “Shut up, Jos. Hey Kimi.” The younger one looked like he could cut Micheals head of. “What?!” “Why are you angry?” “I was fucking sleeping!” “Don’t you dare to shout at me young man!” What just happened? Jos saw that Kimi didn’t knew it either. “Can we come in?” “When I say know no, what will happen?” “You don’t want to find out.” Jos knew that Kimi really didn’t want to find out. Micheal could get really freaky when he was angry. “Come in. What do you want?” “Sleeping at your place honey.” Honey? “Honey?” “Really Schatz? You know that he’s my little baby.” “Max and Mick are you’re little babies.” “What is telling you that Kimi can’t be also my little baby?” “What the heck are they doing here?” “Nando?” Well, the Spaniard and the Finn were really close, that knew Jos so for him that wasn’t a surprise. “You know that we are like brothers?” _

Yes, they were like brothers. Kimi and Nando were still like that, 18 years later. Jos couldn’t believe that, that was longer than he lived at his parent’s house. He wished that Micheal could see what Fernando was doing know, that he also adopted some of the younger drivers like the German did years ago. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jules could ask a thousand more questions but something said him that Kimi wasn’t talking a lot. “Something wrong enkeli?” “I just have something on my mind. Maybe a memory but...” “Just tell me.” “Some of the words you called us, Charles, Jos and me, I know them. And I think I know witch language they are.” “Yeah? Witch language?” “Finnish” Kimi seemed so happy at this moment. “I can’t remember to see you so happy vieil homme.” He wasn’t sure why he said that but it felt so normal, casual, like he did it before. “Well, it seems that you can remember something. We should go to bed. I have a long flight coming.” “Yeah, you hate long flights right?” “Yeah”

The next day Kimi woke up early and looked at his phone to check the time. “Fuck!” When he didn’t hurry up he wouldn’t catch his flight. And... a new WhatsApp from Jos. <You’re both flying with Max and me. Everything is clear you don’t have to explain anything to the team. Plain starts at 15:30.> “Kimi?” “Sleep, got a new flight. We’re leaving at two a clock.” “Then why you...” “Just fucking sleep.” He really couldn’t wake up early without being rude. 

“You said that the plain starts at 15:30! Not 17:30! For what in Gods sake we will need two fucking hours?“ “Wait a minute.” Max also didn’t knew for what they would need two hours. “Would you please come with me sir?” The security. That’s it. The two hours thing. “Sure” “And your father too.” “Pops?” “Yeah, I’m coming. You both wait here. Don’t move, especially you Jules.” “Sure Jos.” Max couldn’t believe that Jules were back from the dead. That wasn’t possible.

Two hours later Jules was finally in a plain on the way to Monaco. Max really had need a hole hour to pack his things back in his suitcase. He hadn’t believed that that was even possible but yeah, the young Dutch did it. But now they had a long flight coming so he decided that he should try to sleep a little more. The Finn next to him did that already, they didn’t even started.

He woke up covered in sweat, his hole body hurt, he felt like dying. He felt that before. ‘Am I in a hospital?’ Then he went back in the black.


	7. Chapter 7

Charles knocked at Jos’ door two days later, everything was over, he needed to do some more press than usual because of his crash and then he went to his mothers place to make sure she wasn’t going crazy. She just didn’t want him to go so he stayed there for a night but now everything was over. “Hey, Charles.” “Hey, how is he?” He stepped in. “A little bit overwhelmed but except for that I thing he’s okay.” When they came to the living room Charles saw something that let his heart break. “Max? What happens?” “I don’t know. He slept a little bit and then he woke up and yeah...” Charles has never seen this look before. Jules looked like he saw the devil in person. “Jules?” “I... pain...” “What? Jules, what’s wrong?” 

Max stroke Jules’ back and then noticed something. “Pops?” “Yeah?” “I think I know what’s wrong with him. Look!” His father seemed as confused as him. “Jules?” “Yeah...” He had pain Max could hear that. “What is the last thing you can remember?” “There was... a man I think. He... I don’t know. He looked like... no, I don’t know but... ah... he said something I... ah!” When he screamed there was a bright light and when the light was gone, well... Jules had wings. Max heard a scream, it was high and he wasn’t sure if it was Charles or him. They both could scream high.   


“What’s wrong Charles?” Jules asked worried because the younger one had screamed. “You... you have...” “You have wings.” Max finished for the Monégasque. “I have what?”

Kimi really wanted to sleep. But for Jos it obviously doesn’t matter. “Kimi!” “What?!” “Come down!” For Gods sake. “Yeah!” When the Finn came down to the living room he saw Jules. With wings. Actually real wings. Not the one to eat, the one angels had on all the paintings and in the stories his mother told him. “You’re kidding me right?” “I wish I could Kimi.” “Jos, I think we have a problem, a big problem and yeah... I think I need to call my mother again.” Kimi didn’t like to call his mother, she would never stop talking so he could explain his problem and she would also ask about every other driver, especially the younger ones, and he need to answer all her questions and then he could explain his problem. This time was nothing different, he told his mother everyone was okay and that no one was hurt and that everybody was fine after the storm in Suzuka. “Äiti?” “Yeah, Susi?” “Jules has wings. Like an Angel, not the other ones.” “Where are you?” “Jos” “Keep him there I’m coming.” “Sure, love you.” “Love you too.”   
  


“You need to clean up.” “What?” Why? Everything in his apartment was clean, there was no need to clean up. “My mother is coming.” Now there was a reason to clean up. When Kimi’s mother had been at his place for the first time she cleaned up everything, everything. Even Max’ room, the toddler wasn’t really happy about this course he couldn’t find his favorite toy after that. “When she will be here?” “I don’t know.” Oh, come on... “I won’t do this on my own.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait till this update but I couldn’t manage to update until today. I’m really sorry but I hope you enjoy this too.❤️

When Paula came to Jos’ apartment she found... well it wasn’t a mess, it was actually clean. No mess, no need to clean up. She could look after Jules now. “Oh, Maxi! You’ve grown so much.” “You saw me one month ago gran.” “Gran? Max, what do I not know?” “Charles...” “What?” “Max grew up with me, my sons and... and...” “No need to tell äiti. We all know it’s hard for you.” In this moment Paula saw Jules. “Your wings are beautiful, Jules.” They had a deep red but it was still brighter than blood. “Let’s set down and talk.” So they did.

Kimi’s mother was a beautiful human being. She was nice and she cared, she cared about him and the problem with his memory. “Well, you don’t know why you lost your memory and you barley know who you are and why you have those really beautiful wings.” She counted the facts and Jules could just nod. “I’m really confused too. It’s strange, I mean I think there’s something I really should know but I won’t come to my mind or... I don’t know.” “Maybe it’s something you shouldn’t know yet.” What? “I’m sorry but what are you talking about Paula?” “Oh, yeah sorry sweetheart I forgot.” Jos, Charles and Max seemed as confused as himself, just Kimi seemed to know what his mother was talking about. “Mom, could you please explain? They... well, they aren’t Finnish.” “Sure little one...” “Mom!” Jules couldn’t hold back the chuckle. Than Paula started to talk again. “In Finnland some people say that when you lose you’re memory at some point of your life and you think that you should know something than you aren’t meant to know it until this special memory comes back.” “Okay and now it would be really cool if you all could tell me why I lost my memory.” Everybody in the room stayed silent. Why they didn’t tell him? Did he something bad? “C’mon guys tell me!” “Jules...” “What? Is it that worse? Charles, you said we are best friends since childhood...” “I’m sorry but I can’t.” “Why?” “We just can’t tell you yet, Jules, please calm down.” Jos has this ‘Father’ voice and it really calmed him down. “I just want to know who I am.” “And we want to tell you as much as we can but some things...” “I’m not supposed to know yet?” “Kinda” “Great, really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @aileenmanu


	9. Chapter 9

A phone rang. It came from Max pocket but that wasn't his tone. He should answer the phone that somehow was in his pocket before someone would freak out because of 'Let it go'. He didn't looked at the screen so he didn't noticed that the person on the other end needed to have his mobile. "Max, here..." "You have my phone." "Alex?" "The one and only but really, you have my phone." "I'm sorry. I didn't notice." "Me neither but then Daniel phoned me." "Fuck, what did he say?" "Nothing good, I said that you have my mobile and then he hang up. You need to call him but first..." "Yeah?" "What's wrong with you both?" "It's nothing Alex, really." "I don't believe you but if you don't want to tell me that's okay, okay?" "Yeah, why is your tone 'Let it go'?" "It's a good song." "You're weird." "So are you. Where are you?" "At my fathers but..." "Stop, I'm coming and bring your phone and then you call Daniel." And then Alex hung up.

"Well... Alex has my phone," Jules could see the young men blush. "he's coming to bring it back." Wait! Who the hell is Alex? "I'm sorry but who is Alex? Do I need to know him or..." Next to him Charles had a little smile on his face. "I raced against him in the kart and he's Max' teammate but you didn't had contact with him so there's nothing to worry about." He answered him. "Does he know that I'm... you know, back from the dead?" With that everyone in the room went blanc. That Alex guy didn't know that he was alive. Was he even alive? Well he was breathing and they could see and touch him but... What said that he was alive and not some kind of... "Stop", Kimi interrupted his thoughts, "you're thinking to much. Stop to worry. You're pretty alive." The man sounded sure. Like really sure. Jules just nodded.

Kimi hated it when his mother couldn't stop talking. She could talk a lot, sometimes she talked to much. And know was no different, she kept talking and talking and... "Paula?" "Yes, Johannes?" He couldn't hold back his chuckle, she always named someone after there real name and not there nickname when she was mad or interrupted and when they hadn't had a nickname she used the full name. "Do you want to stay here for the time you're here or do you have a hotel?" "I don't have a hotel to stay but I think that Kimi will let me stay at his hotel room right, susi?” “Äiti! Yeah, you can stay with me.”, he couldn’t say something against his mother. She would ground him and his best friend Minttu would help her! He shouldn’t have moved together with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!❤️ Sorry for the long wait but I had a little stress in school the last time and now that the schools closed I think I could have more time to write.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, when Alex came by to exchange the mobiles with Max, Jules stayed in the guest room with Charles. 

“So their relationship is kinda toxic?”, asked Jules. 

“Yeah, but don’t get me wrong Daniel is a nice guy, it’s just not supposed to be, him and Max.” Charles explained. 

“You and him are friends? I mean you and Max?” Another question. 

Charles gulped. How should he explain that he and Max couldn’t stand each other when they meet and how they where forced to get along by none other than the person who set in front of him? And how they couldn’t last a normal conversation for more than five minutes?

“It’s complicated.”, he answered after a few seconds of silence, “We aren’t friends but our worst days are behind us. It’s not like we would tear each other apart when we get the chance.” 

The look on Jules’ face was speaking for itself. 

“Worst days?” Why did the Frenchman ask so much?

“Like I said it’s..” Charles was interrupted by a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess how’s back!!! I’m so sorry for the long wait but I just couldn’t bring myself up to write anything anywhere and I don’t even know why. All I can say is that I’m sorry and that I try to write more but i really think that this could happen more often in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

He was never going to by groceries with Kimi again. Never, not even when his live would depend on it. 

"You sure you don't need...", the Finn began to ask. 

"Shut up and walk." He interrupted, the Finn could be a pain in the ass. 

Half an hour later everything was bought and in its place. It was that time when Sebastian called. 

"What?", Kimi answered the phone rather harshly, Jos rolled with his eyes, "Stop Rolling your eyes."

"Good Morning to you too.", Sebastian answered the Fin. 

"No, I... you know what? Never mind. What's the matter?"

"Mattia tried to call Charles.", Sebastian said dryly. “And I know that you know where he is.”

“Why is it always me...” Kimi sighted. 

“Go and get him.” The other driver demanded. 

When Kimi stopped before the door he heard that Charles and Jules were talking with one another. He didn’t want to disturb but Ferrari didn’t like it when you ignored your bosses. So he knocked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want tell me what you think❤️  
Find me on tumblr @rockf1soccer


End file.
